


Hunter's ears and Angel lips

by rotg5311



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Healing, Hearing Problems, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, deans secret crush, lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: The real reason Dean always stares at Castiel's mouth





	Hunter's ears and Angel lips

Dean had been firing guns since he could hold one. It was only natural that it came with hearing loss. Nothing too significant, but occasionally he’d run across someone that talked in a pitch that was harder to hear than the others. Like Cas. Most of the time it was fine, but sometimes Cas’ voice would drop so low that Dean had no choice but to read his lips to follow along with what he was saying. Then Dean would get injured someway or another and Cas would heal him, fixing Dean’s ears in the process. It never lasted more than a couple months, but usually it was just a few weeks at a time. Maybe Cas had to focus specifically on Dean’s ears to heal them for a longer length of time, or maybe Dean’s hearing was just too shot to hell to fix for the long term. He didn’t really know and he never asked. Reading lips from time to time wasn’t that bad...at first.

In fact, it was always easier to listen to Cas when Dean was looking at his lips. So he found himself doing it more and more. Why make things difficult when life was easier this way? It’s what he told himself everytime he thought too hard about what he was doing. But it didn’t really hit him until Mary noticed it. Mary, Cas, and Dean were all talking about something unimportant or uninteresting...He wasn’t sure. Either way the only thing Dean remembered is one second he had his head resting on his hand staring up intently at Cas’ lips, visualizing the words he spoke, and then he glanced to Mary, who gave him a look. She knew. And he knew she knew. At the time he didn’t know why he flushed so deeply and excused himself from the table. He didn’t know why he felt so embarrassed, the kind that comes with getting caught doing something you shouldn’t. In fact, he didn’t realize it until a few days later when he saw Cas again and his eyes were drawn to those lips even though the Angel had nothing to say. Dean liked those lips. He liked them alot.

Along with that realization was the even more jarring one that he liked Cas. Not in a brotherly way. It hit him like a truck. In fact, he was practically in love, though he couldn’t bring himself to admit that. One revelation at a time. Thinking back on it, he couldn’t pinpoint when exactly his feelings had shifted from friendly to more than that. All he knew was that Cas was Cas, and Dean was terrified. So scared in fact that he went and drowned himself in booze and pussy and tucked that scary piece of information away so he’d never have to deal with it again. He started being more aware of not giving Cas goo goo eyes in front of people anymore. And thankfully Mary never brought it up. Then life got in the way, time and time again.

And then John showed up. It was like the biggest punch in the gut he could imagine, and then worse. His commanding officer, his trainer, his Father. Every bad experience they’d had flashed through his mind. But he had gotten over all the bad parenting and, reluctantly admitted, abuse from John years ago. It was hard to be mad at a dead man. It was even harder to be mad at someone who had raised you to be a strong man in the best way they knew how. So he told John everything. Lisa, Ben, his daughter, Jack. The good, the bad, the ugly. Saving the World. But never once did he tell John how he felt about Cas.

Dean had been sixteen, old enough to be exploring his sexuality, but young enough to know that it needed a lot of exploring. There was a boy, John was out of town, Sammy was with Bobby. They had only been making out, rutting together like animals when John walked in. It was a memory that Dean tried blocking out of his head for most of his life, now it was the only thing he could think of. John flipped his lid. Threw the boy off Dean and out the door. He had punched two holes through the wall before telling Dean to get out. It wasn’t the first time he had been kicked out and it wouldn’t be the last. Days later, John called him back for a hunt. They never talked about what happened again, and Dean never tried anything with another man, remembering the existential dread he felt for nearly a week because of John.

So when John said he wanted Dean to have a ‘family’, Dean knew what it meant. A family. Not a wife. Not kids. A family. It was John’s way of making everything right. Dean knew that even if he never said out loud how he felt about Cas that it was still evident in the way he talked about the Angel. John could hear it as plainly as everyone else could see it. He had a family. And it was time to act on that.

Which is how he found himself attempting to have the most awkward conversation in his life. He couldn’t tell Cas how he felt...It was impossible. He could barely tell Sam anything, and they were closer than Brothers. At times he had been like a Mother and Father to young Sammy, and they still had horrible communication skills. He wasn’t good with words, he was better with actions. Then he looked at those pink, plump, always-slightly chapped lips that he had spent countless hours staring at and it was all so clear.

“Cas, Buddy, don’t punch me.” Was the only warning he gave the Angel before leaning in and capturing those lips with his own, pouring his heart and soul out into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble because my boyfriend had the nerve to say Dean only looks at Cas' mouth because he has hearing loss from guns


End file.
